NOT MEANT TO BE!
by renstobe
Summary: This is a fanfic which you yourself pair up with your favorite shaman king charcterPLEASE SUBMIT REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE...
1. fight for love

**WARNING: READ THE INSTRUCTIONS OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED**

This is a fanfiction that you yourself are in so read it and have fun

**OK Choose a character in shaman king: He's going to be madly in love with you but you don't love him**

**Then choose another guy character in shaman king and he loves you and you love him **

**Then give yourself a code name then your ready to start the story**

Ok you already chose so just substitute Ren as the guy you're madly in love with and he loves you

And hao who loves you but you don't love Him

You're running in the forest hoping to find Ren and Hao and hoping not to be too late

Then you stopped in shock when you find Hao taking away the life of Ren

Tears run down your eyes

You walk over to him picked him up

You couldn't accept his death you were willing to give your life up

You called on to the God of Life and wished to give your life for His

THEN

A Bright Light came down from the skies towards you

(Remember when Hao killed that guy with the fire wings)

(you are like flying while your life is slowly taken away)

When Ren opens his eyes exactly the part when you fall from the light

He runs toward you then

"(He says your name) Why did you do that?"

You say "I love you I would do anything for you just to live even if I have to give my life up"

The last words that come out of your mouth before your life was completely taken away

Ren stands up picked up his Kwandao going towards Hao

(Before you found them they were in fight)

(He does his oversoul)

Then

Runs toward Hao

While they fought Ren's thoughts were filled with sadness and anger

"RIN (IMAGINE THIS IS YOUR NAME) I won't let your sacrifice for my life go to waste"

"I will avenge you"

His love for you is the only thing that keeps him up

All he wants is revenge

One full blast of his power killed HAO

He walked over to you pick you up

Tears came down his eyes then suddenly

Your eyes started to open

YOU SAID "I guess you found out that only tears of true love can bring me back"

You embraced each other

Lips so close together just when you were about to kiss

BEEP BEEP BEEP WAAAAAAAAAAAA !

There goes your alarm clock

Guess you can never kiss whoever the character you chose was

If you ever heard GET OVER BY DREAM in the anime HIKARU no GO

You listen to the slow instrumental then when REN is about to avenge you. You listen to the original version.


	2. school dance drama

Thanks soooooooo much for at least giving a review

DISCLAIMER: I do not own shaman king

LIKE THE FIRST ONE, the instructions are the same except the madly in love with you guy isn't here SORRY

You wake up from the alarm clock you got ready for school.

It was announced that there was going to be a school dance right after that there was boring algebra you were sitting there for a whole hour

The school dance was coming up you were hoping that your biggest crush was gonna invite you (your biggest crush is your favorite character in shaman king)

It was lunch then Ren (substitute this with your favorite character)

He sits beside you then he says "hey school dance is coming up and I was hoping you could go with me?"

You were silent in shock that the cutest boy in school asked you to the dance

In a very weak and yet exited voice you say "Y…..Yes um….. Sure.. I'd love to"

Great pick you up at eight

When you got home your face had a huge "IM IN LOVE SMILE" on it

You ran up to your room shouted out your joy

You were full of questions like

what am I going to where

I wonder if I should work out and be ready and stuff like that

The dance was there and right on time REN was out the door at eight sharp

You enter the gym that was turned into a huge dance party

You had a great time with REN

Talking

Dancing

Telling stories

Laughing at your pasts

Then when he did the most romantic thing and asked the dj to play a song especially for you guys to dance to

You were dancing that slow kind of dance were you kind of like hug each other

Your kept this for so long

You were about to confess and while feeling his warmth

You felt like the luckiest girl who ever lived

THEN

RIN (this is just a sub. For your real name) he says

You look into each others eyes then

I've liked you ever since I saw you

This made your heart beat 10 times faster than usual

He brought you closer to him

You hugged for a seconds

You tilted your head up as you guys almost kissed

Until

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ………………

There goes the bell all this was just merely a day dream and you were in boring algebra class all the time

Hoped you liked it and not get annoyed

Please give reviews pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeee…


End file.
